


TY BB

by bluegraybucky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Femslash, Masturbation, Urination, blegh just a bit of piss fetishism, dont talk to me about this idk where it came from i was bored and on omegle, monty mole dont you DARE read this. seriously.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegraybucky/pseuds/bluegraybucky
Summary: Danielle Howell is a curious sixteen-year-old without any prospects in the foreseeable future in her small town. So to what does she turn? Why, Omegle, of course!





	TY BB

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, either. Enjoy, my sweets...

Dani was nervous. How could she not be? She had never done anything remotely sexual before, not even a first kiss. But this was something she wanted to do. So she pulled up the site.

 

_Should I try the adult site? It says video chat's monitored... but I don't want to do video anyway. Plenty of people do this. I should be fine. Just some chatting, a little dirty talk... if I can handle it. Oh God._

 

She typed in a single word: Lesbian. And she was off.

 

 **Stranger:** Hi

 **You:** hey!

 **Stranger:** What's up?

 **You:** nm

 

_Should I go for it?_

 

 **You:** lying in bed

 **You:** u?

 **Stranger:** Me too

 **Stranger:** Your dress now

 

_I'm naked. But maybe I should..._

 

 **You:** bra and panties...black

 **You:** you?

 **Stranger:** Wow me naked only pink panty

 **You:** damn

 **Stranger:** Ur age

 

_Shit. Maybe..._

 

 **You:**  17..

 **Stranger:** Wow I am 18

 **You:** nice

 **Stranger:** You wanna fun with me

 **You:** fuck yea

 

_Fuck this is happening. This is happening! Do I want this to happen?_

 

 **Stranger:** Ok

 **Stranger:** Can I take off ur bra nd panty?

 **You:** m yeah

 **You:** bra's off

 **Stranger:** Do you have kik?

 

_Shit. No, that's too far. Too intimate. Better to leave this on the site. Besides, I deleted Kik a while ago._

 

 **You:** no :/

 **Stranger:** Snap

 **You:** yeah rip

 **Stranger:** ld

 

_Where do I go from here? What do I say? How do I make myself sound sexy?_

 

 **Stranger:** R u there bebe

 **You:** yeah sorry im here got distracted.. thinking bout u

 

_Shit that's so cringe._

 

 **You:** panties off

 **Stranger:** Nice

 **You:** whatre you thinking about

 **Stranger:** I am thinking about colour sex with you

 

_What the fuck is that? Just go along._

 

 **Stranger:** Do you like it

 **You:** yeah i do

 **You:** im already getting wet

 **Stranger:** Ok nice I am ready for you come to me

 **Stranger:** Nd paint me colourfull

 **You:** fuckkkk

 **Stranger:** What happened

 

_What happened? How the fuck am I supposed to answer that? God, I need to just quit while I still have some of my dignity left... At least this is anonymous - thank fuck for that._

 

 **You:** i have to be quiet

 **You:** ur making that hard

 **Stranger:** Why

 **Stranger:** I don't know about colour sex

 **You:** haha

 **You:** yeah

 

_Oh my God that's so fucking awkward what do I do? What do I do? Shit. I'll just wait for her to say something._

 

 **Stranger:** Ok do as u wish

 **Stranger:** Now ok

 **You:** ok

 **You:** thank you

 **Stranger:** Ok first u

 

_Do as I wish? What do I wish? Shit, she wants me to go first... Why the hell did I want to do this in the first place?_

 

 **Stranger:** R u busy bebe

 **You:** no sorry im here

 **Stranger:** Ok

 **You:** fuck the things id do if u were here tho

 **Stranger:** Ok

 **You:** id have you writhing under me until ur pussys so wet you cant handle it

 **Stranger:** Ok

 **You:** youd beg me to touch you

 **Stranger:** Ys bebe

 **You:** but i wouldnt, not until youre good and readya nd willing to do whatever i ask

 **Stranger:** I am ready bebe

 **You:** then id touch you

 **You:** id run my fingers over your sensitive clit and make you moan

 **Stranger:** Do fast bebe

 **Stranger:** Aaaaaaaeeeeewwww

 **You:** youd be so wet my fingers would slide right in and out of your tight little hole

 **You:** fuck

 **You:** continue?

 **Stranger:** Yyyyysssss bebe

 **You:** and youd be groaning, unable to take it

 **You:** so id taste you, take you in my mouth

 **You:** oh fuck youd taste so good

 **Stranger:** Thanks bebe

 **You:** id lick your clit slowly at first

 **You:** torturing you even still

 **You:** but then id go faster

 **You:** and faster

 **Stranger:** AAaaaaaaeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww

 **Stranger:** Yyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssss yyyyyyyyyssssss

 **You:** and id finger you and every time i brush against that little spot youd jerk in pleasure

 **You:** so id keep licking and sucking and fucking your sweet hole with my fingers

 **Stranger:** Fuck me hard bebe

 **You:** fuck yeah id fuck you so hard

 **You:** youd be shaking

 **Stranger:** Ys bebe

 **You:** your pussy would be soaked and your breath woudl be coming faster now

 **Stranger:** Ys bebe

 **You:** little moans escape you as i speed up my movements

 **You:** fuck i want to see you cum

 **Stranger:** AsszEeeeeeewwwww

 **Stranger:** U want to taste it bebe

 **You:** fuck yea i do

 **You:** taste so damn good

 **You:** im touching myself thinking of it

 **Stranger:** Ok lick it

 **You:** fuck

 **You:** mm fuck

 **Stranger:** Now I want to piss on u if you don't mind bebe

 

_Wait... What the fuck? I don't want to kink shame, but... Is she just messing with me? God, I hope so._

 

 **You:** fuck no i don't mind

 **You:** ur so fucking hot

 **Stranger:** Ok lay down I piss on ur hair and all body

 **You:** mm it gets everywhere im drenched im so fucking wet for you

 **Stranger:** Now u r looking so sweet bebe

 **You:** fuck

 **Stranger:** Thanks

 **You:** im at your disposal completely you can do whatever the fuck you want to me im begging you

 

_Hey, if she gets to let her kinks out..._

 

 **Stranger:** Ok let me squeeze ur boobs bebe

 **You:** yeah

 **You:** oh that feels good

 **Stranger:** Ur nipples r so soft nd nice bebe

 **You:** mm ty bb

 **Stranger:** Can I bite it

 **You:** yea

 **You:** ughhh fuck that feels nice

 **Stranger:** Thnx

 **Stranger:** Now I put my lips on u

 **Stranger:** What is the colour of ur lipstic

 

_Umm. None?_

 

 **You:** Deep red, wine

 **You:** you taste so good

 **Stranger:** Wow can I suck it

 **You:** yes suck itt

 **Stranger:** Thanks

 **Stranger:** Can I bite a little on ur lips

 **You:** yes do

 

_Can I?_

 

 **You:** i want them to bruise

 **Stranger:** I eat ur all lipstick bebe sorry u have to apply again

 

_A little weird, but at least she didn't mention my little slip there._

 

 **You:** I don't mind a damn bit

 **Stranger:** My lipstick is of strawberry flavour

 **Stranger:** Do you want it

 **You:** mm perfect yes thats good

 **You:** fuck yes

 **You:** so innocnet strawberry... but the taste of your pussy and the taste of the lipstick together - ughhh

 **Stranger:** Now I kiss all over ur face bebe

 **Stranger:** I make ur face color by lipstick sorry bebe

 **You:** i like your mark on me

 **Stranger:** Do you drink bebe

 **You:** not much

 **You:** for you i will

 **Stranger:** A little for me bebe

 **You:** anything

 **You:** what am i drinking

 **Stranger:** My piss nd beer

 

_Are you fucking kidding me? Back onto this shit again? Blegh._

 

 **You:**  fuckk ur trying to kill me

 **You:** i drink it all down

 **You:** every drop

 **Stranger:** U like it bebe

 **You:** i do

 **You:** i lick my lips

 **Stranger:** U want more bebe

 **You:** yeah i do

 **Stranger:** Ok i piss in glass nd mix rum in it

 **Stranger:** Now open ur mouth

 **Stranger:** To drink it

 **You:** i open my mouth

 **Stranger:** I pour it bebe by my hand

 **You:** mm i gulp it down

 **You:** i pull you into a kiss and flick my tongue against your lips

 **Stranger:** How is it taste bebe

 **You:** so fucking good

 **You:** it tastes like you

 **Stranger:** Wow ur toung taste is so nice

 **You:** m thx bb

 **You:** SHIT i have to go. this was fun ;) id say to call me but. soz for being such a cocktease lol really gtg

 

Danielle shut down the chat quickly. That went a little too far. Maybe tomorrow, she'd find someone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make me happier than Dan teasing us cause of the gd hiatus!


End file.
